The invention relates generally to a surface acoustic wave (SAW) charge transfer device (CTD) and more specifically concerns the use of a surface acoustic wave charge transfer device as an image readout device in which the spatial resolution of the readout device can be changed by electronic means.
In a surface acoustic wave charge transfer device, surface acoustic waves are used to create traveling longitudinal electric fields in the device. These traveling electric fields create potential wells which will carry along charges that may be stored in the wells. The charges can be injected into the wells by means of light.
It is the primary purpose of the invention to use a surface acoustic wave charge transfer device as an image readout device in which the spatial resolution can be varied by electronic means.